Analogy
by Desastrus
Summary: Oneshot Akatsuki is tired of dropping hints to Ruka, who doesn't seem to get that he likes her. Unexpected help comes along, from the one and only, Hanabusa Aido. KainxRuka


Disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfics if VK belonged to me?

* * *

Hanabusa lounged on his bed; reading one of the vampire mangas Takuma lent him, in an attempt to cure his boredom.

Suddenly the door banged open to reveal his cousin, Akatsuki. His usually reserved expression was gone, replaced by one of aggravation. Hanabusa peered curiously over the top of his book, watching as his cousin stalked to his bed before sinking to the floor beside it.

He heaved a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his unruly hair, glowering at the floor.

"What's up?" Hanabusa asked, abandoning his manga in a flash. His cousin was rarely angry and an angry Akatsuki was a zillion times more interesting than that lame manga he was occupying his time with.

"None of your business," Akatsuki replied curtly as he directed his burning gaze at him.

Hanabusa blinked rapidly. _That _was unexpected. Akatsuki never minded sharing whatever that was on his mind with him before.

"Huh. Fine, be that way," he retorted sulkily, feeling slightly hurt. "I was just trying to help," he added with a small pout on his lips. He waited for a reply, or better yet, an apology.

No such luck; Akatsuki ignored him.

Irritably, he picked up the manga, flipping to the correct page. He tried to focus on the pictures, but his gaze kept returning to the vampire sitting a few metres away.

_What was infuriating him so much that he would snap at me,_ Hanabusa wondered. Akatsuki was always polite, even when he was mad.

_This must be something big_, he concluded. _But that doesn't give him a reason to yell at me, his _beloved_ cousin. I'm so not asking him again!_

He huffed to himself. _Let that baka fume by himself, because he, Hanabusa Aido, is not going bother about him anymore. Not after_-

"It's Ruka."

His mental rant screeched to a halt.

"Eh, what?" he said stupidly. Astonished, he stared at Akatsuki.

"It's Ruka," he repeated tiredly. "She still doesn't get that I like her."

"Wait, you like _Ruka_?! Ruka Soen?!"

Hanabusa gaped at his cousin, greatly resembling a fish. "What the hell do you see in her? I mean, she's hot and all, but she's so damn arro-"

Akatsuki shot him his deadliest glare ever.

He gulped.

_S-scary,_ he thought.

"Um, you were saying?" Hanabusa asked trembling, managing to flash him a contrite smile.

Akatsuki rolled his eyes, but let the matter slide.

"As I was saying, I've been, you know, dropping hints, but _she still doesn't get it_!"

Growling, he slammed his fist into the wall.

"I hate to say this to you, but…maybe she doesn't like you that way," Hanabusa ventured.

Akatsuki laughed bitterly.

"You think I haven't thought of that? If she doesn't like me that way, why would she scare off those Day Class girls who were talking to me then? She never did that before, well, except when they were harassing ­_Kaname-sama._"

Hanabusa noticed the faint sour note in his cousin's voice when he said their illustrious dorm leader's name.

"Easy there," he breathed. Resentful feelings towards purebloods were not tolerated in the Night Society. Akatsuki could get in trouble for that seemingly insignificant act.

_Just goes to show how dumb the council's rules are,_ Hanabusa thought contemptuously.

An empty silence hung between them.

"Well, anyway, perhaps your 'hints' weren't strong enough?"

The taller vampire shot him an incredulous look.

"Come on, cuz, you're not exactly the most expressive person around. Even _I _didn't know you like her and we've known each other forever!"

Akatsuki raised an eyebrow at this. Hanabusa didn't like the amused glint in his eye. It was like he was thinking Hanabusa was an idiot for not noticing.

_Hmph._

"You've got a better idea?" Akatsuki asked dryly.

Excited that he would ask him for help, Hanabusa nodded energetically.

"I've got just the thing! It's so brilliant, even that airheaded brat would get it!"

X

Akatsuki ran his fingers through his hair. It was a habit he had, especially when he was feeling a particularly unpleasant emotion.

As much as he disliked to admit it, Akatsuki Kain was nervous; there were so many flaws in Hanabusa's plan.

Number one; it's so idiotic that he doubt anyone would get it.

Number two; it can be construed in so many ways.

Number three; well, he didn't have flaw number three but it was _Hanabusa's _plan. It could hardly result in a happy ending.

But Akatsuki was desperate enough to try it.

He gazed at the beautiful vampire in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he approached her.

"Ruka?"

She turned. He caught the glimmer of sadness in her eyes, before it disappeared, her cold mask back in place.

_Must be because of Kaname-sama again,_ he thought.

"What? Oh, it's you, Akatsuki," Ruka turned to stare back out of the window.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Aren't you talking to me?" she deadpanned.

"Right."

Now that he was in front of her, Akatsuki realised that he didn't know how or where to begin.

Seconds ticked by.

"I'm waiting," she said, a hint of impatience lacing her voice.

"You're my Kaname-sama!" He blurted out.

"What?" Ruka stared at him, confusion etched on her face.

_Stupid Hanabusa._

Flustered, Akatsuki explained quickly.

"What I meant to say is that, you mean to me like Kaname-sama means to you. I-I lov-"

She flinched and cut him off.

"Kaname-sama doesn't mean that to me anymore," she said quietly, her eyes lowered to the floor.

Akatsuki felt his breath catch in his throat. He didn't dare to let himself to hope. "H-he doesn't?"

"No. I've been doing a lot of soul-searching lately," she continued in the same quiet voice.

She raised her honey brown eyes and met his own amber ones.

"And I think," she said, almost hesitantly, "I love you too, Akatsuki."

* * *

Yay! This fic is done at last! Turned out a bit differently than what I had in mind, but I'm satisfied with it. :) Please tell me what you guys thought of it and review!


End file.
